


Just wanna dance with you

by Fighting4mydreams



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble, F/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, my first tbbt fan fiction, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4mydreams/pseuds/Fighting4mydreams
Summary: Amy was twirling around happy and free to a song on the radio not caring a minute about anything, other than being happy and in love. Her longtime boyfriend has finally become her husband, they had a lovely little apartment, amazing friends, and a wonderful job, life’s was good, and for once, all clicking together, like a fine puzzle game. She was so much in her own little bubble, she didn’t even notice her new husband, watching her from their bedroom door, amazed buy what he saw.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just wanna dance with you

Amy was twirling around happy and free to a song on the radio not caring a minute about anything, other than being happy and in love.

Her longtime boyfriend has finally become her husband, they had a lovely little apartment, amazing friends, and a wonderful job, life was good, and for once, all clicking together, like a fine puzzle game.

She was so much in her own little bubble, she didn’t even notice her new husband, watching her from their bedroom door, amazed buy what he saw.

He stared at her in awe, and slightly wondering, why he couldn’t take his eyes of her?

She was so beautiful and kinda glowing, and all he wanted at that moment was to be there with her and feel what she was feeling.

The song was coming to an end, and Amy stopped slowly and gave a startled little “oh” when she saw Sheldon, starring at her with a tiny smile on his lip.

“How long have you been standing there?”   
She ask, feeling kinda embarrassing, all of sudden.

“Not long”

He said. Sensing her uncertainty, he hurried ask.

“Can you teach me how to do that?”

He said with a slight hesitation. He didn’t know where that came from, he never like dancing.

“Teach you? what, dancing?” You know how to dance”

She said with I twinkle in her eye, remembering their first dance, with fondness.

“No, not dancing.”

“I want you to teach me how to be so free and not care and just enjoy the music.”

“So can you?”

Amy smiled.

“Of course, but didn’t you once say that you don’t dance?”

She asked with a raised eyebrow and a little smile. Knowing that wasn’t really true.

Sheldon slowly stated walking over to her.

“I did, and I don’t. you know that”

He said. But with a little smile, he said.

“Only with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little Drabble some time ago on tumblr, and I just thought why not try and post it here as well


End file.
